<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>because the drugs never work by greekmythos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030865">because the drugs never work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos'>greekmythos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Attempted Kidnapping at the end, Bottom Amamiya Ren, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Dry Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Top Akechi Goro, Unhealthy Relationships, but not really Hate Sex but maybe it is Hate Sex, interrogation room, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the plan wouldn't work. Ren always knew Goro wouldn't be so stupid to fall for something so stupid. He <del>loves</del> hates that him about it, they're on the same wavelength. How is he going to escape his clutches now?<br/><br/><br/>[#TOPGOROWEEK DAY 4 - <b>Interrogation Room</b>, Omorashi, <b>Hate Sex</b>]<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TopGoroWeek #1 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>because the drugs never work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you want to continue living your pathetic life, you should do what I say.”</p>
<p>Ren glares at his captor as best as he can in his drugged-up haze, following Goro’s movements like a hawk. But if anything, Ren was the prey to Goro’s predator right now. This entire situation was fucked from the beginning. He knew that his rival would never fall for such a cheap trick, he’s been in the Metaverse far longer than the rest of them and would know the difference between a cognition and a real human in a heartbeat. </p>
<p>It still stung to see Goro Akechi suddenly appear into the room, the consequences of their makeshift plan falling heavy on his shoulders. He’s going to <strong>die</strong> in this shitty tiled room to his supposed ‘friend’ and he hates to imagine the fates of his other confidants. </p>
<p>“What could you possibly want from me?” Ren asks as monotonically as possible whilst Goro circled around the table, the gun still pointed at his head with every clack of his shoes hitting the floor. “Congratulations, you won. Kill me already and be done with it.”</p>
<p>“Wow, it was <em>that </em>easy,” Goro scoffs mockingly as he smooths his gloved hand down the plane of Ren’s spine, snickering at how easily he flinches under his touch and the pure hatred shining in his eyes. “To think it was this easy to best you. I expected better, Amamiya.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint you so much, <em>Akechi</em>,” The thief spits at the side of his shoes, his throat drying faster as the muzzle jams into the side of his neck. He coughs as Goro digs it in deeper, the sweat cascading down Ren’s face and coats the metal. “Maybe next time don’t use such a hard hand against me. Not all of us can be the Detective Prince after all.”</p>
<p>The detective chuckles at his small ‘joke’ while his free hand inches to his chest, lightly brushing across his suspenders until he reaches the ends of it, his black and red plaid slacks tightening when his deft fingertips dance across his quivering thighs. Ren stares down at the hand on him, his head searing from the drug as he gets taken more out of it. </p>
<p>“Well, how about I take another victory for myself while we still have the chance?” Goro mutters lowly in his ear, licking his lips as his hand gets more daring. A short-winded gasp escapes the thief as he caresses his crotch, swiftly holding him down with his arm around his neck as he continues to assault him. “Oh, be grateful, I’m going to make you feel all sorts of pleasure before I kill you. Degrade you further till I’m no longer interested in playing with you.”</p>
<p>“Get t-the fuck off m-me!” Ren yells out loudly as he gets pushed onto the desk with ease, his eyes widening at Goro’s quick movements to have him completely pinned down. He flails even harder as the detective pulls down his slacks in one fell swoop, his suspenders sent flying off to the sides. “Akechi! What t-the fuck-”</p>
<p>His ass is completely exposed and bare for the detective to see, his eyes widening at the whole <em>reality</em> of his situation. There is no way Goro Akechi would even think about doing <em>that </em>stuff to him? He’s still human under all that facade, something in him must be stabbing into his human psyche about how utterly <em>wrong</em> this all is.</p>
<p>“Mm, you look decent enough even down here,” Goro cackles as he swipes his fingertips across his dry hole, a glint of mischievousness shining in the deep crimson as Ren’s last string of hope snaps. He couldn’t scrounge out any strength to even fight back anymore, the drugs injected making his head throb even harder. “What, did you really expect me to just kill you without winning something over you one last time?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s a fucking monster.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ren’s eyes widen as Goro forcefully pushes his fingers in, the indescribable pain burning throughout his entire body as he starts to sob onto the table. He’s going to die with his last memories being his rival touching him, dirtying him before shooting a bullet straight through the eyes. Killing him emotionally, mentally and physically.</p>
<p>Yet, even now, Ren Amamiya’s heart traitorously thumps harder in his chest. </p>
<p>The swelling doesn’t stop, his heart tethering on the edge but never breaking no matter Goro may do to him. Yes, it’s <strong>extremely </strong>fucked up to still be thinking this way. He shouldn’t be feeling any of these things for his murderer, especially with him uncaringly fucking his unprepped hole looser with his leather clad fingers. His own cock shouldn’t be stirring as it gets sandwiched between himself and the table, just from the notion of his old crush being inside him in any capacity. </p>
<p><em>Old crush. </em><br/>That’s what he should be. An old crush that turned sideways due to circumstance. He’s supposed to completely feel betrayed by him, that he valued him so little to his goals that Goro is willing to kill him just to succeed. But in the end, Ren understands. In some weird fucked up way, he <em>understands </em>just a tiny bit on why Goro does what he does. </p>
<p>It doesn’t mean it didn’t sting when he saw him walk into this room. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s no fun if you’re all quiet.”</p>
<p>Ren scrounges up his best glare as he can while the searing pain aches below with each forceful push of his fingers, biting down on his bottom lip to push down the noises threatening to escape. He won’t give Goro the satisfaction of being able to break him down. He won’t let him win. </p>
<p>“Trying to act all tough then?” Goro asks as he retracts his fingers out, a silent sigh of relief leaving the thief’s mouth as he does so. His hole twitches around nothing as he finally manages to catch his breath, clearing up his foggy mind so he can start thinking about ways to escape. “It won’t last long, Amamiya. Might as well succumb and let me win, isn’t that easier?”</p>
<p>No matter how much time the universe could grant him, Ren will never be prepared to feel the head of Goro’s cock pressing against his rim. A raw, bloodcurdling scream rips out of Ren’s throat when he starts to push into him completely <em>dry</em>, his entire body crying at him as each nerve centers on nothing but the utter pain of Goro bottoming out. </p>
<p>“Oh, you feel just nice and <em>tight</em>,” The detective grunts as his hips flush against Ren’s ass, his manic laughter filling up the bottomless pit of dread stirring in his gut. Goro doesn’t even let him adjust as he pulls out, only to plunge it right back inside. “Ahh, I’ve been dreaming of this for a long time.”</p>
<p><em>“Wait, ‘dreaming of this’?” </em>Ren’s heart flutters at the words against all odds, his cheeks staining a bright red and contrasting against the blue and purple splotches on his skin. He hisses as his body starts to grow frozen, unable to do anything but slack and take the onslaught of pain piercing into him. <em>“No, Ren! You can’t think like that-”</em></p>
<p>“Shit!”</p>
<p>His hands grip the ends of the table, his nails scratching under the surface leaving a sharp screech in its wake. Ren catches the dark snicker from behind him as Goro starts to grind incessantly in that same spot, his thighs trembling from all the delicious sensations suddenly overriding all the pain. The pleasure is bleeding out like a poison and Ren is just barely keeping it together with the abuse on his prostate.</p>
<p>“You seem to like it here, <em>Ren</em>,” Goro coos as he discards the gun, his hand free to start pumping at Ren’s hard and aching cock. A weak whine finally bursts from the thief, his eyes screwed tight out of pure embarrassment. He only had one goal in mind, and he is already crumbling. “God, you make it so easy to win. You’re just a simple prize for me to claim.”</p>
<p>A prize. Ren Amamiya is just a prize for him. A detective finally catches the thief after many previous escapes. </p>
<p>“I-I’m not e-easy-” Another moan cuts him off as Goro starts to grow faster, the table practically shaking underneath him from the power of his thrusts. Ren swears he’s going to just die even without Goro doing a thing, his cock stretching him enough and hitting him in just the right places, turning him into a puddle of pure pleasure. “Y-you won’t g-get away with t-this, Akechi-!”</p>
<p>The detective laughs, each chuckle accompanied by an even harder thrust as the thief writhes under him. Ren grits his teeth and bears it, thrusting his own hips into Goro’s gloved fingers as the leather frictions embeds itself into his sensitive skin. It’ll get easier to defy him if he comes early... right? </p>
<p>
  <em>Stop lying to yourself, Ren.</em>
</p>
<p>Ren hangs his head in shame, tears rolling down his face as his conscience mocks him. How the hell is a poor lovestruck boy supposed to do when his crush makes him feel this good? It’s absolute torture to be put through this, even worse than having to pretend he’s part of the team since the very start of the infiltration.</p>
<p>It’s only fitting he pitifully cums into Goro’s hand, staining his gloves with his debauchery as he goes slack against the table. He doesn’t even feel anything when his captor continues his assault, completely drawing blank even when he buries himself deep into him and fills him up in one swift motion. </p>
<p>“Hmm… It would be a waste to kill you now…” Goro drawls on as he pulls out, a gush of cum dripping down Ren’s trembling thighs and onto the floor. He quickly fixes him back up before easily carrying him in his arms, a pleasant smile on his face as Ren instinctively snuggles into his neck. “Stay with me, be mine forever, and I’ll let you live.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Just give in, Ren. Let him take you away.</em>
</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, its day 4 :')<br/>Arguably the weakest link out of the seven I wrote ngl, I'm sorry about that. If it's any consolation, it's probably because I already lewded interrogation room with like a necrophilia spice to it <a href="https://privatter.net/p/6704437">here</a> and I made an entire engine room sequel to it as well. Might be burnt out from it haha ^ ^;;<br/><br/>I still hope you enjoy it regardless! The next three days are... gonna be fun for me :) As per usual, bully me on <a href="https://twitter.com/swolbean">Twitter</a> if you don't like me lmao<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>